A la de tres
by She-Who-Counted
Summary: Antonio Araujo es un exitoso abogado y profesor universitario de Caracas. Un día, resulta ganador de un viaje que cambiará su vida para siempre • Basado en la expansión Magia Venezuelensii y Magia Hispanii, iniciada por edwinguerrave y Sorg-Esp, respectivamente.
1. La rifa

_**A la de tres**_

_Una historia oculta en el pulmón el mundo_

_Disclaimer _

_Nada del Potterverso me pertenece_

_Esta historia está basada en la expansión de __edwinguerrave__ (Magia Venezuelensii). Los personajes aquí mostrados, sin embargo, son míos._

* * *

**Capítulo 1: La rifa**

Antonio Araujo era un tipo muy normal. Era el mayor de dos hermanos, licenciado en Leyes, egresado de la Universidad Central de Venezuela. Ya saben, el orgullo de papá y mamá. Era alto y flaco, como su padre, con una abundante mata de pelo negro y liso y la piel tersa y tostada, herencia de sus antepasados indígena. Sus rasgos, sin embargo, eran afilados, producto de la sangre española de su madre.

A pesar de que su familia era muy religiosa, Antonio hacía tiempo que había dejado de creer en Dios. Para él, sólo la ciencia tenía sentido de verdad. Después de todo, según lo que Antonio podía ver a su alrededor, cuando la gente se enfermaba no sólo rezaba, sino que iban al médico y seguían un tratamiento.

—La religión sólo te sirve si se cae el avión dónde vuelas, y ni así puedes esperar que algo realmente te vaya a salvar —solía comentar con seriedad cuando su hermana, Azucena, le instaba a rezar con ella.

Azucena, que era bajita, de caderas redondeadas y expresión bonachona, solía fruncir el ceño, apretar sus labios delgados en una línea recta y entornar sus ojos negros. Luego, tendía a suspirar pesadamente, negar por la cabeza y desistir. Ella era terca, sí, pero su hermano lo era mucho más.

Actualmente, era profesor de la escuela de Derecho en la universidad donde años atrás se había graduado. Uno de los más temidos y respetados. El típico maestro al que todo el mundo le huye y al que nadie se atreve ni a darle los buenos días. Sin embargo, Antonio terminaba siempre agarrándole cariño a los muchachos y, a veces, ellos a él también. Además, ofrecía asesorías a quien estuviera interesado, y tenía en su haber una cantidad representativa de casos ganados.

Un día, por azares del destino, Antonio iba por una ajetreada calle de Caracas y una niña le detuvo.

—Disculpe, señor —le dijo la muchacha, sonrojándose— ¿Me compra una rifa?

Antonio la miró. Sus ojos negros repararon en su atuendo pulcro de estudiante de liceo. No tendría más de quince años, pensó. La niña lo miraba con profundos ojos marrones y una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios.

—¿Para qué estas vendiendo esa rifa? —preguntó el profesor con sequedad.

—Estamos recolectando dinero para nuestra promoción —respondió la niña ampliando aún más su sonrisa— Dentro de dos años salimos de bachillerato y queremos celebrar con un viaje a Punta Cana. Así que estamos ahorrando desde ahorita, señor.

Antonio arqueó una ceja para hacerse el duro.

—¿Y qué gano yo? ¿Cuál es el premio? —insistió. No porque realmente le importara. Antonio tenía muy mala suerte y nunca ganaba cosas como rifas que vendían en la calle.

Le dio curiosidad, sin embargo, cómo la muchacha se sonrojaba mientras hablaba con él, y él, que realmente era un bastardo de vez en cuando, sentía cierta satisfacción incordiándola.

—Bueno, el primer premio es un viaje al Amazonas —respondió, mostrándole uno de los billetes—. Un paseo por la selva y una visita a una de las tribus que habitan por allá.

El moreno frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué clase de premio es ese? ¿Por qué no regalan un iPad o algo así? —preguntó, exasperado.

La muchacha lo miró, sorprendida por su arrebato. Pero luego, aún más roja que antes, suspiró.

—Es que no tenemos suficiente dinero para comprar algo así… —susurró, avergonzada— El viaje al Amazonas lo está proporcionando el tío de una compañera, que hace ese tipo de salidas turísticas.

El profesor apoyó los dedos sobre el puente de su nariz, suspirando.

—De acuerdo, entonces… ¿Y cuánto vale? —preguntó después de un momento, sacando su cartera del bolsillo posterior de su pantalón de mezclilla.

—¡Cincuenta bolívares!

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó— ¡¿Cincuenta mil bolos?! ¡Ustedes son unos timadores! —añadió, malhumorado. Pero de todas formas abrió la cartera y sacó un billete de color verde.

—¡Gracias, señor! ¡Muchas gracias! —exclamó la niña, contenta. Tomó el billete y se lo guardó en la falda de colegiala— ¿Qué número quiere? —preguntó después, revisando la talonera.

—El que sea —respondió con dureza Antonio— Nunca gano estas cosas, de cualquier manera…

La muchacha volvió a mirarlo con sorpresa, pero esta vez no por su tono sino por su honestidad. Entonces sonrió con dulzura.

—Bueno, le voy a dar un número ganador… —murmuró. Volvió la vista a los billetes de lotería y paseó sus manos por ellos, revisándolos con los ojos entornados.

—A ver… —decía— ¿Cuál es el mejor número? ¿El que llevará a este amable señor al pulmón del mundo? ¡Éste! —exclamó, arrancando de golpe uno de los billetes en el medio de la talonera.

Antonio lo tomó y lo guardó en su cartera, donde esperaba olvidarlo para siempre. La muchacha le pidió su nombre, dirección y número de teléfono, y le dijo en cual lotería nacional saldría el resultado.

—Pero si resulta usted el ganador —añadió, guiñándole un ojo—, yo misma lo llamaré para avisarle. ¡Gracias, nuevamente, señor Araujo!

Y con una sonrisa, la muchacha se volvió y se alejó de él. Antonio sólo atinó a negar con su cabeza, exasperado, y seguir con su camino.

* * *

Exactamente un mes más tarde, durante la primera semana de vacaciones de verano, a eso de las dos de la madrugada un teléfono repicó, vibrando irritantemente sobre la mesita de noche, en la habitación del profesor y su esposa, despertando a la pareja de golpe.

—¿Q-Qué es eso? —preguntó medio dormida la mujer.

—Mi teléfono, amor… Vuelve a dormir —respondió Antonio, revisando la pantalla del celular. Número desconocido. _¿Quién coño joderá a esta hora? _Se preguntó, molesto. Pisó el dibujito de teléfono en la pantalla táctil del aparato y se lo pegó a la oreja mientras se sentaba en la cama.

—¿Aló? —respondió, molesto, mientras buscaba las cholas.

—¿Aló? ¿aló? —replicó una voz femenina— No se escucha bien señor, ¿puede moverse a un sitio con mejor señal?

—¿Quién habla? —preguntó Antonio, más molesto aún. Salió del cuarto, cuidando de no cerrar la puerta muy fuerte y caminó hacia el balcón del pequeño apartamento que compartía con su mujer.

—¿Aló? ¿Señor Antonio?

—¡Sí, coño! ¿Con quién hablo?

—¡Hola, señor Antonio! ¡Buenas noches! Soy Alejandra, la muchacha de la rifa, ¿se acuerda?

—¿Ale…? ¿Cuál rifa? ¿Por qué coño llamas a esta hora?

—Sí, Ale... Bueno, así me llaman mis amigos. —respondió la muchacha, confundida— Si quiere usted también puede llamarme así. —añadió— La rifa, señor, la que me compró en la calle… La que estamos vendiendo para la promo. Y llamo a esta hora porque le dije que le avisaría si resultaba el ganador.

Antonio, que sentía que se le avecinaba un gran dolor de cabeza, sólo atinó a suspirar pesadamente.

—¿Me oyó, señor Antonio? ¡Se ganó el viaje al Amazonas! —exclamó la muchacha. El profesor se preguntó si aquella niña estaba loca de verdad.

—¿Y-yo? ¿Me gané esa vaina? —preguntó.

—¡Qué si, pana! ¡Felicidades! Le mandaré el tiquete del viaje a su oficina. La UCV, ¿no? Es fue al dirección que me dio.

—S-sí —respondió Antonio. Luego recordó que estaba de vacaciones y que no iría al campus sino hasta septiembre— Digo, no. Estoy de vacaciones. Me lo tendrás que mandar a casa.

Acto seguido, sin pensarlo bien antes, le dio la dirección de su hogar.

—Fino, pues… —dijo Alejandra. Antonio pensó que casi podía sentir su sonrisa a través de la bocina del aparato— Bueno, le adelanto que el viaje es sólo para usted y un acompañante. Con el tiquete le mandaré un número de teléfono. Es el celular de Eduardo, el transporte que los llevará hasta el aeropuerto de Maiquetía pasado mañana. Allí agarran el vuelo hasta Puerto Ayacucho, en el estado Amazonas, y allí los esperará un tipo llamado Robertico Roa que será su guía.

—E-está bien… —respondió Antonio, apresurándose a tomar nota de aquellos nombres. No sólo para no olvidarlos, sino para que, cuando amaneciera, y Antonio despertara después de retomar el sueño, no tuviera duda de que todo aquello no había sido una pesadilla.

—Bueno, pues, profe. ¡Buenas noches! —se despidió Alejandra y colgó.

Antonio suspiró y deseó no volverse a cruzar en el camino de aquella niña loca.

Un momento después, el profesor dio media vuelta y, cuidando de dejar el celular afuera del cuarto, volvió a la cama.

Más tarde, Carolina de Araujo estaba sirviendo el café. Antonio miraba, ensimismado el papel que reposaba debajo de su celular, en la mesa del comedor.

—¿Quién te llamó anoche, amor? —preguntó Carolina. Su cabello rubio caía como cascada tras su espalda, y sus ojos claros miraban con curiosidad a su esposo. Antonio volvió la vista hacia su mujer y le sonrió.

—Me he ganado una rifa, amor… ¿qué te parece?

—¿Quién? ¿Tú? —preguntó la mujer con sorna, volteando las arepas en el budare.

—Sí, es un viaje al Amazonas. Salimos pasado mañana…

Carolina se volvió lentamente con una sonrisa. Las arepas humeaban suavemente y el olor tan característico de ellas invadía el lugar.

—¿Estás bromeado, verdad? —preguntó la rubia, mientras colocaba la comida sobre la mesa. Antonio tomó una de las arepas y comenzó a rellenarla.

—No, claro que no —respondió Antonio— Es en serio. Una rifa para un viaje de promoción de bachillerato… El premio es un viaje al Amazonas con un guía turístico y todo…

—Mi vida, parece que no me conocieras… —replicó Carolina, con el ceño fruncido— Yo no voy a meterme a ese monte amor, a ver si cojo una enfermedad rara o algo…

Antonio rodó los ojos y comenzó a comiendo. Por supuesto que Carolina no iría nunca a un lugar tan poco civilizado como aquel. El profesor había conocido a su esposa muchos años atrás, en el colegio. Él era un muchachito rebelde y buscón y ella la típica hijita de mamá y papá, delicada como una flor. Los padres de ella, dos conocidos empresarios caraqueños, no estuvieron muy de acuerdo con su noviazgo, pero con los años, Antonio había logrado ganarse su confianza y su cariño.

Pero Carolina no lo acompañaría, por lo que Antonio pasó gran parte de la mañana llamando a sus amigos y familiares, buscando a alguien que quisiera ir con él a la selva.

Si hay algo que la gente debería saber de los venezolanos es que son muy fiesteros. No importa si no tienen dinero suficiente para llegar a fin de mes, pero el viaje de verano se hace porque sí. Siempre y sin excepción. La gran mayoría de las personas planifican sus vacaciones de julio a partir del mes de enero, por tal razón, las respuestas que recibió de todos a quienes llamara fueron del tipo: _"coño pana, es que ya había planeado irme para tal lado con fulanito y menganito"_.

Esa noche, Antonio miraba el papelito que le dio la muchacha (_Alejandra,_ se dijo), pensativo. De pronto, se percató que tenía algo escrito en el reverso. Entornando la vista y maldiciendo su edad y las primeras consecuencias de su presbicia, leyó.

_**¡Estoy a la orden para cualquier cosa! ¡Mucha suerte! Alejandra**_

Y a un lado, escrito en la misma letra femenina y juvenil…

—¿Un número de teléfono? —murmuró asombrado— ¿Por qué me dejaría su número aquí anotado…?

Pero entonces tuvo una idea. Cogió el celular y marcó.

—¿Aló? —respondió una voz, adormecida. Antonio miró el reloj y frunció los labios. Eran las dos de la mañana.

—Buenas noches —dijo, bajito— Discúlpeme la hora… Alejandra, por favor.

—Sí, sí. Esa misma soy… ¿quién es?

—Soy Antonio Araujo, el de la rifa…

—¡Épale, vale! —exclamó la voz, de pronto muy despierta— ¿Cómo me le va, señor?

—Bien, bien, niña. Mira… —había algo sobre aquella muchacha que a Antonio lo perturbaba un poco— ¿Puedes conseguir a quién darle el otro tiquete para el viaje? Que aparentemente nadie me puede acompañar.

—¡Oh, lamento escuchar eso!

—¡No, chica! —Antonio detestó el tono condescendiente de la muchachita— Qué me diste este paquete de golpe, mujer, y ya todo el mundo tiene planeado qué hacer…

—Ah, bueno, no es culpa mía, ¿de acuerdo? —replicó Alejandra, fastidiada— Pero no se preocupe. Usted vaya pa' Maiquetía con Eduardito, y yo busco a ver quién se lanza esa aventura con usted.

—Sí, bueno. Gracias, pues —dijo Antonio, más calmado.

—Ok, pues. ¡Buenas noches! —y, de pronto, cortó.

* * *

Dos días más tarde, Antonio se despedía de Carolina.

—En una semana vuelvo, ¿de acuerdo? —murmuró, abrazándola.

—Te estaré esperando, amor. ¡Pásala bien! —respondió ella, sonriendo contra su cuello. Le plantó un beso y murmuró— No te vayas a quedar con una indiecita por allá, ¿no?

Antonio sonrió con sorna. Se volvió entonces hacia Eduardo, un hombre bajo y rechoncho, con una sonrisa un tanto cínica.

—¿'Tamos listos, señor? —preguntó, con voz grave.

—Sí. Listo.

Eduardo guardó la maleta de Antonio en el carro. Luego, ambos hombres se montaron en el taxi y cogieron carretera hasta Maiquetía. Antonio, mirando por la ventana, aún no podía creer cómo había acabado metido en todo aquello. Pero, con una pequeña sonrisa, comenzó a sentirse como solía hacerlo en su juventud, cuando era un muchachito impetuoso y arriesgado. _Después de todo, _pensó, _no todos los días uno tiene la oportunidad de salir de la ciudad, conocer algo completamente nuevo ¡y completamente gratis!_ Su sonrisa creció y pensó que de verdad podría pasarla muy bien.

No notó la mirada pícara que le dirigía Eduardo a través del espejo retrovisor.

* * *

**_NOTAS:_**

Este es el primer capítulo de éste longfic. Está inspirada en la expansión del Potterverso creada por edwinguerrave, Magia Venezuelensii, que a su vez está inspirada en la expansión creada por Sorg-Esp, Magia Hispanii.

Antonio, Alejandra, Carolina, Eduardo y Robertico son personajes creados por mí, que aparecerán (junto con otros más que no tardarán en surgir) recurrentemente en la historia.

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia es más que bienvenida.


	2. Cincuenta minutos

_**A la de tres**_

_Una historia oculta en el pulmón del mundo_

_Disclaimer_

_Nada del Potterverso me pertenece._

_Esta historia está basada en la expansión de edwinguerrave (Magia Venezuelensii). Los personajes aquí mostrados, sin embargo, son míos._

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Cincuenta minutos**

La ida a Maiquetía desde Caracas siempre ha sido una paradoja venezolana. Al igual que el viaje desde Los Teques hasta Caracas, que estaba diseñado para abarcar un tiempo máximo de cincuenta minutos, el intransigente tráfico lo hacía durar, con suerte, cerca de dos horas.

El día en que Antonio Araujo y Eduardito bajaron de la ciudad al aeropuerto nacional, se encontraron una tranca de tal magnitud que pasaron casi tres horas en la ruta. Antonio propuso desviarse y meterse por la carretera vieja o por _la trocha_, una carretera construida tras el colapso del viaducto que comunicaba la capital con el estado costeño de Vargas, a donde se dirigían nuestros héroes, que la gente tuvo que utilizar por varios meses durante la construcción del nuevo viaducto.

—¿Pa' que nos atraquen y nos dejen en pelotas en medio de la vía? _—_preguntó sarcásticamente el conductor. Antonio frunció el ceño— Además —añadió— estoy seguro que a esta hora esas carreteras están más colapsadas que ésta, así que creo que mejor nos quedamos aquí.

Antonio bufó, pero no comentó más. Eduardo encendió la radio, sintonizando una conocida estación FM. No pudo evitar arquear una ceja cuando el conductor comenzó a cantar a viva voz (y bastante desafinado) la canción que sonaba.

—"_Sí quieres decir adiós… Dímelo ahora, tal vez sea mejor…"_(1) —Suspiró un momento y añadió— Me pregunto cuándo volverá a hacer un concierto Franco de Vita.

—Hizo uno hace unos meses en el Teatro Teresa Carreño (2)—comentó Antonio ausentemente. Estaba distraído observando la montaña que separaba el estado Vargas de Caracas. Con algo de tristeza observó las marcas que tenía la vegetación: parecía como si unas grandes garras hubieran rasguñado las lomas. El día que Antonio Araujo inició el que sería el viaje más extraño y maravilloso de su vida se cumplían casi cinco años desde _La Tragedia de Vargas_ (3). Y la montaña aún mostraba la evidencia de que ese terrorífico episodio había sido más que una pesadilla.

—¿Y su acompañante, señor Araujo? —preguntó de pronto Eduardo, sacando al profesor de sus ensoñaciones.

—No traigo —repuso con sequedad— Alejandra dijo que iba a buscar a alguien…

—Ya veo —respondió Eduardo. Miró de soslayo al hombre sentado a su lado, pero no comentó nada más. El pequeño Ford Festiva vinotinto se movía graciosamente, pues la vía estaba en muy mal estado. Ambos hombres, sin embargo, ya estaban acostumbrados a las calles llenas de cráteres y huecos, así que no prestaban mayor atención.

—¿De qué conoce usted a Alejandra? —preguntó a su vez Antonio, sintiendo más curiosidad de la que le gustaría.

Eduardo sonrió.

—Es amiga del colegio de Zoraidita, la sobrina de Roberto —dijo—. Pero es más cercana a Robertico que la misma sobrina, figúrese. Fue ella la que propuso el premio a la fulana rifa que están haciendo, pues parece que no contaban con fondos suficientes para comprar otro tipo de premio.

El conductor tamborileó lo dedos sobre el volante del vehículo. Éste estaba cubierto por un forro bastante ordinario (4), en opinión de Antonio, pues tenía dibujos de mujeres en posiciones un tanto comprometedoras.

—Y Roberto y yo somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, así que por ahí fue que la conocí.

Antonio pensó que era curioso que Alejandra fuera más cercana al tío de su amiga que su propia amiga, pero luego razonó que, probablemente, la tal Zoraidita era muy parecida a Carolina.

—¡Ya estamos en el viaducto! —exclamó Eduardo. El auto se encontraba sobre un puente aéreo bastante largo, que yacía entre dos montañas.

—Falta poco, entonces —añadió Antonio, volviendo la mirada al paisaje.

Y, efectivamente, en media hora llegaron a su destino.

El aeropuerto nacional Simón Bolívar en Maiquetía estaba lleno de viajeros, la mayoría tomando vuelos a diferentes lugares playeros como Margarita, que era el más popular. Algunos, en cambio, iban a otros destinos turísticos, como Los Andes o La Gran Sabana, y muy pocos estaban en la fila destinada para el estado Amazonas. Antonio distinguió sólo tres personas y reconoció de inmediato a una de ellas.

—¡Señor Antonio! ¡Hola! —exclamó Alejandra cuando los vio llegar— ¡Y hola a ti también, Eduardito! —añadió con una sonrisa.

Antonio reparó en el pequeño short de mezclilla y la camisa del equipo de béisbol "Los Leones del Caracas" (5) que llevaba la pequeña liceísta. Sonrió, como suele hacer un _Caraquista_ (seguidores del equipo de los leones) en presencia de otro.

—Un poco adelantada, tú, ¿no? —comentó Antonio lacónicamente— La temporada empezará en octubre...

—Pero seremos los primeros en la liga, cómo siempre… (6)—respondió la castaña. Antonio rió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Seguro que sí.

—Buenos días, señor Arango —uno de los hombres en la fila se acercó a ellos estirando una mano gruesa hacia Antonio— Mi nombre es Roberto Roa, un placer.

Antonio le tomó la mano, frunciendo los labios al sentir el fuerte apretón del robusto hombre. Tenía piel clara, aunque tostada por el sol, pelo castaño y ojos pardos. Sonreía amistosamente. Antonio arqueó una ceja reparando en su barriga de cervecero, cubierta por una guayabera blanca (7).

—Mira, señor Antonio. ¡Le traje a su acompañante! —Alejandra le presentó a una mujer que estaba un poco alejada el grupo. Eduardo, que saludaba en ese instante a su amigo Roberto, volvió la mirada y, sin perder el tiempo, paseó sus ojos castaños sobre la figura de la desconocida.

Tenía cabello negro largo y recogido en una cola alta. Antonio pensó que estaba demasiado arreglada y bien vestida para el viaje que iban a hacer, y no pudo evitar preguntarse si aquella señorita tenía idea en donde se estaba metiendo.

—Antonio Araujo —se presentó, estrechándole la mano.

—Deana D'elissa —dijo ella a su vez, sonriéndole. Tenía rasgos finos y elegantes y ojos profundos de color verde.

—Deana _Delicia_, diría yo… —le murmuró Eduardo a Roberto, con picardía.

—La señora D'elissa me llamó decepcionada el día siguiente a saberse el resultado de la rifa —explicó Alejandra—, y cómo usted me había dicho que buscara un acompañante, pensé que era la mejor candidata, ¿no cree usted?

Antonio pensó que ciertamente había sido un buen gesto de parte de la muchacha.

—Sí, eso creo —sonrió.

—Espero que no se haya molestado nadie en su casa —repuso Eduardo, metiéndose en la conversación mientras miraba fijamente a la mujer—. Digo, no quisiéramos que un marido celoso nos caiga de pronto en la selva, ¿cierto?

Antonio torció los ojos mientras Roberto reía y Alejandra hacía una mueca.

—No, no tengo a nadie que me espere en casa… —respondió Deana con la mirada fija sobre el profesor.

—En ese caso… —repuso Eduardo estirando un brazo ancho— ¡Eduardo Sánchez, para servirle!

Antonio lo miró ceñudo mientras Alejandra soltaba un bufido.

—Eduardito, deje a la señora en paz —lo regañó. Se volteó levemente hacia la recepción de la aerolínea que los llevaría a su destino. La aeromoza, que esperaba de pie frente a la pantalla de un computador (8), le sonrió amablemente.

—¡Ya abrieron la taquilla! —exclamó Alejandra, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Se volvió a sus tres acompañantes— Cédula y pasaje en mano, por favor, chicos.

—¡Óyeme, espera! —exclamó Antonio, tomándola del brazo. Roberto instó a Eduardo a ir avanzando quien, a su vez, empujaba suavemente a Deana por la espalda. La mujer miró de reojo al profesor y la estudiante, pero un momento después fue con los dos hombres para agilizar los trámites pertinentes.

—¿Qué? ¿Se le quedó la cédula? —preguntó Alejandra, alarmada de pronto.

—¿Tú también vas? —preguntó Antonio a su vez, ignorándola.

—¡Claro! ¿No le había dicho?

—¡No!

—Bueno, pues sí —Alejandra sonrió— El señor Roberto me regaló un boleto.

—¿Y a tus padres no les molesta que vayas a viajar sola con un grupo de desconocidos? —Antonio la miró expectante con la típica mirada que le lanzaba a un estudiante durante un tipo de evaluación que llamaban "interrogatorios".

—Bueno, un poco. Pero ellos igual van a viajar en estos días —respondió Alejandra. Tiró de la muñeca de Antonio, cómo pidiéndole en silencio que la soltara— Van a visitar a mi tía y su familia, allá en Mérida —explicó—. Detesto a su esposo, así que de todas formas planeaba quedarme en casa.

Algo en la mirada dura de la muchacha le recomendó a Antonio no ahondar en el tema. La soltó y guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de los bermudas azules que vestía en silencio.

—¿Vamos? —propuso Alejandra, refiriéndose a la taquilla. No esperó su respuesta y comenzó a caminar.

Antonio la siguió, mirándola con curiosidad, mientras pensaba que era la primera vez que veía a la chica ponerse tan seria. Sus pensamientos, sin embargo, se vieron distraídos cuando se percató de la forma tan inapropiada en que Eduardo observaba a la más joven del grupo. Con el ceño fruncido, hizo nota mental de no dejarlo nunca a solas con Alejandra.

—¡Hola, y gracias por viajar con CONVIASA (9)! —saludó la mujer tras el mostrador— Cédula y tiquetes, por favor…

Uno a uno, los viajeros mostraron los papeles. La bonita muchacha no dejaba de sonreír mientras, muy lentamente, introducía los datos en el computador, cosa que Antonio encontraba altamente molesta.

Cuando finalmente pudieron introducir las maletas, el grupo buscó la puerta de embargue correspondiente. Deana se sentó en una de las butacas de metal, cerca de la puerta número 22, donde un letrero digital rezaba _CONVIASA, Vuelo 332, Caracas – Puerto Ayacucho._ Eduardo no perdió tiempo en sentarse a su lado.

—¿Por qué no nos tomamos un café mientras esperamos? —propuso Alejandra.

—Mmm, sí me provoca un guayoyito (10)… —comentó Roberto.

—Allá hay una máquina de Nescafé (11), pero esa no dispensa guayoyos… —comentó Antonio— ¿Qué tal un _expresso_? Son parecidos.

—Sí, perfecto… —aceptó el donador del viaje.

—Yo tomaré otro _expresso_ —repuso Deana. La mirada que le dirigió a Alejandra no dejó lugar a dudas de que esperaba que fuera ella quien buscara las bebidas.

—Te acompaño, Ale —dijo Eduardo de inmediato, haciendo el amago de ponerse de pie.

—No —repuso Antonio de inmediato—. Yo la acompaño, _Eduardito_, ¿qué quieres tú?

Eduardo frunció el ceño, pero no discutió.

—Un marroncito, pues (12).

Antonio, Alejandra y Roberto caminaron hasta el final del pasillo, donde a parte de las típicas tiendas que ofrecían productos a precio de puerto libre (es decir, libres de impuesto), se encontraba la máquina roja de Nescafé. Le introdujeron algunos billetes y marcaron en el tablero las bebidas escogidas. Alejandra se aseguró de tomar suficientes sobres de azúcar y palitos para remover antes de que los tres volvieran donde esperaban Deana y Eduardo.

Repartieron los cafés y Alejandra le entregó dos sobres de azúcar a cada uno. Los cinco bebieron en silencio. Alejandra miraba de reojo a Antonio, pensativa.

El día que le había vendido la rifa, el hombre lucía un aspecto casual un tanto formal, con una chaqueta de aspecto costoso y un maletín. Alejandra había pensado que se veía muy refinado. Ese día, sin embargo, enfundado en sus bermudas y camisa blanca de algodón, el profesor parecía mucho más joven y accesible. La castaña sonrió, feliz de que aquel hombre haya sido el ganador.

_Qué había cada gente… _recordó. Uno de sus clientes no había perdido el tiempo en preguntar si al viaje lo acompañarían todas las chicas de la clase.

Roberto, a su vez, miraba a Alejandra. Se había sentido muy honrado cuando la chica le comentó sobre la rifa que realizarían y el papel que querían que él jugara en ella. El ejecutivo en turismo había aceptado de inmediato aquella oportunidad de hacerle publicidad a su negocio. Sin embargo, no estaba dentro de sus planes llevar a Alejandra. No confiaba en que Eduardo, viejo verde por excelencia, se portara como debía, pero la chica le había suplicado que le permitiera viajar con ellos. No le había querido decir por qué, pero el desespero evidente en sus ojos había convencido a Roberto para ir a conversar con los padres de la muchacha. Ellos le dijeron con simpleza que si él aceptaba llevarla ellos no tenían problema, que de igual forma iban a viajar.

—_¿Y no les molesta que Alejandra no vaya con ustedes? —había preguntado._

—_No —replicó la madre—. Alejandra puede ser muy terca, y este asunto es algo que ya nos ha causado demasiados problemas… No la obligaremos a ir a ninguna parte si ella no lo desea…_

Roberto había pensado que aquella era una actitud muy extraña, pero no pudo ahondar en el asunto, al menos no aún.

Al día siguiente había llamado a Alejandra para decirle que había decidido que sí los acompañaría. La chica le dio las gracias con mucho entusiasmo, asegurándole que no se arrepentiría.

Pronto llegó la hora de abordar y los cinco viajeros fueron guiados a sus asientos. El avión era pequeño, con sólo dos hileras de dos asientos cada una. Deana tomó de inmediato el asiento junto a la ventana. _De otra forma me mareo, _había explicado.

—Siéntese conmigo, Antonio —había comentado la morena mirándolo con una sonrisa.

—Yo creo… —repuso Eduardo— que el señor Araujo debería escoger su asiento, pues él ha ganado la rifa.

Alejandra sonrió a medias.

—¿Y dónde quiere sentarse usted, Eduardito? —preguntó la castaña con sorna.

—Pues si quieres me siento contigo, Alejita.

—No, no… —repuso Antonio.

—Alejandra, siéntate con Deana —ordenó Roberto. Antonio y los demás volvieron la vista hacia él— Y, Eduardo, siéntate conmigo.

—¿Estás molesto? —murmuró Alejandra.

—No, no, mi niña… —respondió Robertico, con una pequeña sonrisa— Sólo creo que es mejor así… Y Antonio se puede sentar solo. Ya que él ganó la rifa, se merece tener más espacio…

Y sin más discusión se sentaron en los pequeños y, un tanto incómodos, asientos. Deana, que miró a Alejandra con mala cara por un momento, no perdió el tiempo en sacar una revista de su cartera y ponerse a leer, decidida a ignorar a su compañera. Alejandra sólo la miró confundida por un momento antes de sacar un discman de su morral (12), unos audífonos y ponerse a escuchar música.

Roberto y Eduardo hablaban en murmullos, en el asiento atrás de las mujeres, y Antonio, sentado en el asiento de la ventana, al lado del asiento de Alejandra y Deana, se sumió en la admiración del paisaje costero.

Pronto la voz del capitán resonó por los parlantes, anunciando que estaban a punto de iniciar el vuelo y que, si el tiempo era favorable, llegarían a Puerto Ayacucho en cincuenta minutos.

* * *

NOTAS:

(1) La canción se llama "Si Quieres Decir Adiós" del cantautor venezolano Franco de Vita.

(2) Teatro famoso de Caracas, donde solían presentarse todos los artistas nacionales e internacionales de gran renombre que visitaban la ciudad. Hoy día, el gobierno se ha hecho con el teatro, y ya casi ningún artista se presenta allí. Recibe su nombre en homenaje a la famosa pianista venezolana Teresa Carreño.

(3) La Tragedia de Vargas fue un fenómeno natural que se originó en el estado Vargas en el año 1.999. Duró varios días, comenzando el 5 de diciembre, pero el día 15 se conoce en el país como _el día en que la montaña avanzó hacia el mar._ Las intensas lluvias que se llevaron a cabo durante ese mes originaron extensos deslaves y derrumbes de las laderas montañosas de la Serranía del Ávila, formando crecidas en los caudales de los ríos, los cuales, en un efecto dominó, comienzan a arrastrar gran cantidad de sedimentos, volúmenes inmensos de agua y rocas enormes de hasta 9 metros de diámetro (el tamaño de un autobús) alcanzando velocidades de hasta 60 km/h. Esto generó grandes desbordamientos y destrucción en las poblaciones que se ubican en los conos de deyección formada por dichos ríos. En aquella época se llevaba a cabo en el país la elección por una nueva ley constituyente, propuesta por el presidente de entonces, Hugo Chávez quien, en respuesta a la poca afluencia a los centros electorales en los estados afectados dijo, citando las palabras del libertador Simón Bolívar: _"si la naturaleza se opone, lucharemos contra ella y haremos que nos obedezca". _La Tragedia de Vargas guarda el record Guinness como el mayor número de víctimas mortales por un alud de barro.

(4) O "cutre" cómo dirían en España.

(5) Equipo de béisbol de Caracas, rival a muerte de "Los Navegantes de Magallanes".

(6) **edwinguerrave **fue tan amable de decirme que entre los años 2.003/2.004 (en el cual transcurre esta historia) la liga de béisbol nacional la ganó _Los Caribes de Anzoátegui_. ^_^ ¡Gracias, Edwin!

(6) Un tipo de camisa a bonotes muy fresca y casual, usada por muchos hombres en Venezuela.

(7) Lo que en España llaman un "ordenador".

(8) Aerolínea venezolana.

(9) Tipo de café. Se toma negro, usualmente sin azúcar. Suele ser un poco menos concentrado que el _expresso_.

(10) Máquina dispensadora de café muy común en Venezuela.

(11) Café con leche más oscuro que el denominado _Latte_.

_Y así viajan nuestros héroes a Puerto Ayacucho. En el siguiente capítulo inicia la aventura... _

_Gracias por leer y comentar._


End file.
